Talk:A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E1EE:3B3A:5219:9AD9-20190915154439
События Январь * 1 января ** деноминация белорусского рубля. ** В Иране 1 января 2000 года объявлено нерабочим днём в связи с «проблемой-2000». ** В Великобритании вступил в силу закон, согласно которому вес всех продуктов, имеющихся в продаже, обозначается в метрической системе, то есть в граммах и килограммах, а не в традиционных для страны унциях и фунтах. * 2 января — В Чёрном море на траверсе мыса Джубга около Туапсе потерпел аварию украинский сухогруз типа река-море «Тикси» (порт приписки Николаев, следующий под флагом Камбоджи) с грузом зерна на борту. Во время шторма судно разломилось пополам, экипажу удалось высадиться на плоты. Один человек погиб. * 3 января ** В Бейруте обстреляна из гранатомёта территория российского посольства в ЛиванеТАСС. ** На парламентских выборах в Хорватии коалиция СДП-ХСЛП, вместе с блоком из четырёх других партий, выиграла две трети голосов, что позволило им изменить Конституцию и превратить республику из полу-президентской в парламентскую. Через несколько недель Ивица Рачан стал новым премьер-министром Хорватии. * 8 января — Впервые Рождественская Литургия совершается в Храме Христа Спасителя. Литургию отслужил Патриарх Московский и всея Руси Алексий II . * 9 января ** Ислам Каримов переизбран президентом Республики Узбекистан (набрал 91,9 % голосов избирателей). ** В трёх субъектах России прошли повторные выборы глав регионов. Губернатором Подмосковье избран Генерал Борис Громов (Отечество), а депутат Госдумы Михаил Мень (Яблоко) — вице-губернатором (48 %); губернатором Тверской области переизбран Владимир Платов (46,5 %); губернатором Новосибирской области избран мэр Новосибирска Виктор Толоконский (44,3 %)Губернаторские выборы — 2000. ** Вторая чеченская война: ''прорыв боевиков в Шали и АргунПо словам министра обороны РФ, военная операция в Чечне возобновляется в полном объёме Боевики, прорвавшиеся в Шали и Аргун, полностью блокированы федеральными войсками . Контроль федеральных сил над Шали был восстановлен 11 январяЧеченские лидеры обвиняют федеральные войска в намерении уничтожить все мужское население Чечни , над Аргуном — 13 январяФедеральные войска завершили операцию по уничтожению боевиков, засевших в районе железнодорожного вокзала в городе Аргуне . * 10 января ** Авиалайнер Saab 340B авиакомпании Crossairrude выполнял плановый рейс CRX 498 по маршруту Цюрих — Дрезден, но спустя 2 минуты после взлёта вошёл в правый штопор и рухнул на землю у деревни Нассенвиль в Нидерхасли. Погибли все находившиеся на его борту 10 человек — 7 пассажиров и 3 члена экипажа. ** В Тель-Авиве более 100 000 израильтян демонстрируют против возвращения Голанских высот Сирии. ** AOL и Time Warner объявили о планах слияния в компанию AOL Time Warner. * 13 января — вынесен приговор членам одной из самых жестоких ОПГ новейшей криминальной истории России — Слоновской ОПГ. * 15 января — в 17:15 в холле белградского отеля «Интерконтиненталь» был застрелен сербский военный и политический деятель и участник Югославских войн в период с 1991 года по 1995 год Желько Ражнатович. Убийца выстрелил ему в левый глаз. Также был убит и телохранитель Момчило МандичParamilitary leader for Serbs fatally shot in Belgrade hotel, The Baltimore Sun, 16 января 2000. Убийца скрылся. * 16 января ** Первый тур президентских выборов в Финляндии. ** Во 2-м туре президентских выборов в Чили избран кандидат от Коалиции партий за демократию Рикардо Лагос, который получил 51 % голосов избирателей. * 17 января — Афганистан. Лидер движения Талибан мулла Мохамед Омар сообщил о признании Чечни независимым государством. Это было первое и единственное признание суверенитета Чечни. * 18 января — в 8:43 жители территории Юкон, северной части Британской Колумбии, части Аляски и Северо-Западных территорий увидели на небе огненный шар, оставляющий после себя дымный след, который не рассеивался около двух часов. Спутники зафиксировали вхождение в атмосферу Земли метеорита массой более 150 тонн и диаметром около 5 метров. Обломки метеорита упали на покрытую льдом поверхность рукава Таку озера Тагиш и были разбросаны на территории длиной 16 км и шириной 3 км. 25 января местный житель Джим Брук, переходя через озеро, нашёл один из обломков, на следующий день он вернулся и собрал уже несколько дюжин обломков. Позже на льду озера было собрано около пятисот осколков метеорита. Предполагают, что их было гораздо больше, но по мере таяния льда они погружались всё глубже и в конце-концов оказались на дне озера. Изучением метеорита занимались учёные университета Калгари, университета Западной Онтарио и NASA. По своему составу метеорит относится к H-хондритамTAGISH LAKE METEORITE/FIREBALL INVESTIGATION Status of Consortium Study by the University of Calgary, University of Western Ontario and NASA/JSC. * 20—27 января — В Таджикистане прошла перепись населения. * 21 января—1 февраля — Раскол Верховный Рады Украины, при котором большинство (255 депутатов) переходят в Украинский дом, избрание председателем Верховной Рады Украины Ивана Плюща. * 24 января ** на президентских выборах в Хорватии Степан Месич одержал победу в первом туре. ** Десять бирманских мятежников из движения «Армия Бога» захватили больницу в западном Таиланде, удерживая там до 2000 заложников. На следующий день силы безопасности Таиланда взяли штурмом захваченную больницу. * в ночь с 25 на 26 января — крушение поезда на Веребьинском обходе главного хода Октябрьской железной дороги в результате столкновения пассажирского поезда с грузовым. * 26 января — вступил в силу Договор о создании Союзного государства, подписанный президентами Российской Федерации и Белоруссии 8 декабря 1999 года. В этот же день в Москве состоялось первое заседание Высшего Государственного Совета Союзного государства. * 30 января ** Катастрофа A310 под Абиджаном, 169 человек погибло. ** На заводе румыно-австралийской компании «Аурул» произошёл выброс в Дунай более 100 тыс. кубометров тяжёлых металлов. Тогда было выловлено более 100 тонн мёртвой рыбы, а катастрофу окрестили «вторым Чернобылем»«Второй Чернобыль» на Дунае, Независимая газета . * 31 января — Авиалайнер McDonnell Douglas MD-83 авиакомпании Alaska Airlines совершал плановый рейс AS 261 по маршруту Пуэрто-Вальярта—Сан-Франциско—Сиэтл, но при подлёте к Сан-Франциско рухнул в воду в 4,5 километрах от побережья острова Анакапа (Калифорния) из-за отказа горизонтального хвостового стабилизатора. Погибли все находившиеся на его борту 88 человек — 83 пассажира и 5 членов экипажа. Февраль 100px|thumb|Тарья Халонен 100px|thumb|Степан Месич * 5 февраля — ''Вторая чеченская война: Массовое убийство группы мирных жителей в посёлке Новые Алды и прилегающих районах г. Грозного. По данным Европейского суда по правам человека, а также ряда журналистов и правозащитных организаций, оно было совершено бойцами ОМОНа ГУВД Санкт-Петербурга и Ленинградской области и ОМОНа УВД по Рязанской области. Согласно докладу общества «Мемориал», всего было убито 56 человек, по данным Human Rights Watch — 60 человек. * 6 февраля ** Рано утром полиция Мексики берёт штурмом Национальный университет и арестовывает более 600 студентов, забаррикадировавшихся там. Представители закона решились на штурм учебного заведения после девяти месяцев противостояния, возникшего из-за решения руководства университета поднять плату за обучение. Во время штурма студенты не оказывали никакого сопротивления. При штурме никто не пострадал. ** Во втором туре президентом Финляндии была избрана Тарья Халонен. ** Вторая чеченская война: Взятие Грозного российской армией. Исполняющий обязанности Президента РФ Владимир Путин объявил о завершении операции по освобождению Грозного. * 7 февраля ** Железнодорожная авария под Кёльном. По меньшей мере 9 погибших, сотни раненых, двадцать из них — серьёзно. Ночной экспресс, на борту которого находилось около трёхсот пассажиров, следовал из Амстердама в Базель и сошёл с рельсов, не доезжая Кельна. ** Около 20.00 по местному времени в центре столицы Таджикистана Душанбе взрываются три заряда, каждый мощностью около 400 граммов тротила. Взрывы произошли недалеко от здания государственного налогового комитета, между гостиницей «Авесто» (где размещается российское посольство) и культурным центром Кохи Вахдат, а также у жилого многоэтажного дома в центре города. ** в ресторане футбольного клуба «Рад» в Белграде убит министр обороны Союзной Республики Югославии Павле Булатович. Неизвестный стрелял в министра с находящегося поблизости футбольного стадионаНовое громкое убийство в Белграде, уже второе за последний месяц . Булатович был доставлен в Военно-медицинскую академию, однако скончался не приходя в сознание. ** Во втором туре президентских выборах в Хорватии Степан Месич одержал победу. * 8 февраля — Взрыв жилого дома по улице Артёмовской в Хабаровске. Погибают как минимум два человека. * 10 февраля — В результате бомбардировок на юге Ирака погибли 3 и ранено 8 мирных жителейТема дня — Хронология — Госдума хочет предложить Путину помочь Саддаму Хусейну. * 11 февраля — 97-й старт (STS-99) по программе Спейс шаттл. 14-й полёт шаттла Индевор. Экипаж — Кевин Крегел, Доминик Гори, Герхард Тиле (Германия), Джанет Каванди, Дженис Восс, Мамору Мори (Япония). * 12—13 февраля — В Зимбабве граждане на референдуме отказываются от представленной правительством новой конституции. Новая конституция дала бы президенту Мугабе в том числе возможность выставлять свою кандидатуру на 2 следующих срока и давал правительству право забирать без всякой компенсации фермы у белых фермеров и передавать их чёрным фермерам в рамках земельной реформы. * 13 февраля — При тяжёлых торнадо и грозах на юго-западе американского штата Джорджия минимум 22 человека погибли и 100 ранены. * 16 февраля — вблизи Ранчо-Кордова потерпел катастрофу грузовой самолёт Douglas DC-8-71F компании Emery Worldwide, погибли 3 человека. * 17 февраля ** В Лондоне подписано соглашение о создании новой космической компании со штаб-квартирой в Нидерландах. Учредителями выступили Ракетно-космический комплекс «Энергия», которой принадлежит 60 процентов акций, и международный холдинг Gold and Apple Transfer (Виргинские острова), объединяющий западных инвесторов. ** Выход Microsoft Windows 2000. * 17—20 февраля — в Лейк-Плэсиде прошли игры Доброй воли. * 18 февраля — Владимир Ермошин назначен премьер-министром Республики Беларусь (и. о. до 14 марта)Указ Президента Республики Беларусь от 18.02.2000 № 77 «О Ермошине В. В.» . * 20 февраля — в Кыргызстане состоялся первый тур парламентских выборов. * 21 февраля — Международный день родного языка * 22 февраля ** отменено положение о смертной казни на Украине. ** в Туркменском государственном университете имени Махтумкули открылся Центр культурных связей с Россией. * 22—29 февраля — Вторая чеченская война: Сражение за Шатой: федеральные войска взяли Шатой. Масхадов, Хаттаб и Басаев снова ушли из окруженияМасхадов, Хаттаб и Басаев снова ушли из окружения . Первый заместитель командующего объединённой группировкой федеральных сил генерал-полковник Геннадий Трошев объявил об окончании полномасштабной войсковой операции в ЧечнеГенерал Трошев: со взятием Шатоя войсковая операция в Чечне завершена . * 23 февраля — в Познани (Польша) произошло нападение на генконсульство РФ. * 25 февраля — в Лондоне совершено убийство Виктории Климби. Восьмилетняя ивуарийская девочка подверглась пыткам и была убита собственными опекунами. Публичное расследование её смерти стало поводом для серьёзных изменений в политике по защите детей в Соединённом Королевстве. * 27 февраля — в Таджикистане состоялся первый тур парламентских выборов. * 29 февраля—1 марта — Вторая чеченская война: Гибель 6-й роты, 2-го батальона, 104-го парашютно-десантного полка, 76-й дивизии ВДВ в бою за высоту 776. Март 200px|thumb|Чэнь Шуйбянь * 1 марта ** Хорхе Батлье Ибаньес вступил на пост президента Уругвая. ** Вступила в силу Конституция Финляндии. * 2 марта — Вторая чеченская война: гибель сергиевопосадского ОМОНа в результате «дружественного огня». * 4 марта — Sony выпустила игровую приставку PlayStation 2. Игровая приставкa, шестого поколения, ставшая наиболее быстропродаваемой и самой популярной игровой консолью в истории. На третий квартал 2011 года в мире продано почти 155 миллионов экземпляров PS2. * 5 марта — Английские учёные впервые в мире провели успешную операцию по клонированию свиней. * 5—20 марта — Вторая чеченская война: Село Комсомольское взято силами федеральных войск. * 8 марта — в результате столкновения двух поездов токийского метро на линии Хибия близ станции «Нака-Мэгуро» погибли пятеро и были ранены 63 человека. Причиной катастрофы стал производственный брак в вагонных тележках у одного из поездов. При подъезде к станции состав сошёл с рельсов и врезался в поезд, двигавшийся навстречу по соседнему пути. * 9 марта — в результате авиационной катастрофы — падения самолёта Як-40 — погибли Артём Боровик и Зия Бажаев. * 11 марта ** состоялся учредительный съезд РОСДП, председателем партии избран экс-президент СССР Михаил Горбачёв. ** При тяжёлом взрыве в шахте «Баракова» в Краснодоне погиб 81 шахтёр. Беда на глубине 664 м была вызвана испорченным газовым резаком. Взрыв был самый тяжёлый на Украине за 20 лет. * 12 марта ** Вторая чеченская война: в посёлке Новогрозненский захвачен сотрудниками ФСБ и доставлен в Москву террорист Салман Радуев, впоследствии осуждённый к пожизненному лишению свободы и скончавшийся в местах заключения. ** в Таджикистане состоялся второй тур парламентских выборов. Народно-демократическая партия Таджикистана Президента Эмомали Рахмонова одержала победу. ** в Кыргызстане состоялся второй тур парламентских выборов. Наибольшее количество голосов получили партия коммунистов Кыргызстана, пропрезидентская Демократическая партия женщин Кыргызстана, Союз демократических сил, объединяющий Социал-демократическую партию Кыргызстана, партию экономического возрождения и партию Биримдык. ** на парламентских выборах в Испании победу одержала Народная партия, получив более половины мест в Конгрессе депутатов. * 15 марта — Казахстан и Мальдивы установили дипломатические отношение . * 17 марта — в Уганде члены религиозной секты «Восстановление десяти господних заповедей» совершили акцию массового самосожжения: погибло около 600 человек, из которых половина — дети. * 18 марта — президентские выборы на Тайване. Победил Чэнь Шуйбянь. * 21 марта — Убийство православного священника в Эвенкии: 27-летний преступник Руслан Любецкий убил иеромонаха Григория (Яковлева) самодельным шилом, отрезал ему голову перочинным ножом и поместил её на церковный алтарь. * 24 марта — В Женеве (Швейцария) на конференции ООН по разоружению Россия выступила с инициативой подписать международный договор, запрещающий испытание, размещение и использование в космосе любых систем вооружений. * 25 марта — начало Первого Всероссийского фестиваля японской анимации в Воронеже. * 26 марта ** выборы Президента России. Абсолютное большинство голосов в первом туре набрал В. В. Путин. ** В семи субъектах России прошли выборы глав регионов, в двух субъектах прошли референдумы. Губернатором Кировской области переизбран губернатор Владимир Сергеенков (58,3 %); губернатором Мурманской области переизбран губернатор Юрий Евдокимов (86,7 %); губернатором Саратовской области переизбран губернатор Дмитрий Аяцков (67,3 %); губернатором Еврейской автономной области и вице-губернатором переизбраны губернатор Николай Волков и его первый заместитель Геннадий Антонов (56,7 %); в Ханты-Мансийском автономном округе переизбран губернатор Александр Филипенко (90,8 %); в Ямало-Ненецком автономном округе переизбран губернатор Юрий Неелов (87,9 %). На референдуме в Карелии большинство проголосовало за введение поста Главы Республики и превращении парламента в однопалатный; на референдум в Удмуртской Республике большинство проголосовало за введение поста Президента. ** в Женеве состоялась встреча президента США Билла Клинтона и президента Сирии Хафеза Асада. В ходе 4-часовых переговоров не удалось достичь соглашения о возобновлении израильско-сирийских переговоровИТАР-ТАСС: Международная панорама — Сирийско-американские отношения. Хронология. * 29 марта — Вторая чеченская война: гибель пермского ОМОНа у селения Джани-Ведено. Погибло более 40 человекНеоконченная война (Коммерсантъ, 31.5.2000) . * 31 марта — В Эстонии прошла перепись населения. Апрель 200px|thumb|Эдуард Шеварднадзе * 1 апреля — В США прошла перепись населения. * 4 апреля ** старт космического корабля Союз ТМ-30. Экипаж старта — С. В. Залётин и А. Ю. Калери. ** Федеральный суд США признал корпорацию «Майкрософт» виновной в нарушении антимонопольного законодательства. * 7 апреля — Американские вооружённые силы нанесли ракетно-бомбовый удар по населённым пунктам Ирака, в результате чего погибли 14 человек и 19 получили ранения. * 8 апреля — В Боснии и Герцеговине прошли муниципальные выборы. Умеренные силы доминируют только в мусульманских городах против националистических партий. В большинстве хорватских районах одержала победу националистическия хорватское демократическое сообщество а в Республике Сербской радикальная Сербская демократическая партия. * 9 апреля — Эдуард Шеварднадзе переизбран президентом Республики Грузия, получив более 82 % голосов избирателей, принявших участие в выборах. * 12 апреля — Российская космическая корпорация «Энергия» продала американской компании «Спэйс Хаб» эксклюзивные права на использование архива кинодокументов, который содержал информацию обо всех космических исследованиях и программах, осуществлённых СССР, а затем Россией. * 13 апреля — Россия и Германия подписали договор о проведении обмена произведениями искусства, вывезенными обеими сторонами во время Второй мировой войны. * 14 апреля ** Государственная дума РФ приняла решение о ратификации российско-американского договора СНВ-2. Этот договор предполагает дальнейшее сокращение стратегических наступательных вооружений обеих стран. ** На первой большой демонстрации оппозиционного движения в 2000 году минимум 100 000 человек протестуют в югославской столице против президента Слободана Милошевича и за досрочные выборы. * 16 апреля ** состоялся всеукраинский референдум. Более 80 % избирателей, принявших участие в голосовании, высказались за создание двухпалатного парламента, сокращения числа депутатов с 450 до 300, ликвидацию права депутатской неприкосновенности, право Президента досрочно прекращать полномочия Верховной рады Украины, если последняя в течение одного месяца не сможет сформировать парламентское большинство или в течение трёх месяцев не сможет утвердить подготовленного и представленного в установленном порядке Кабинетом Министров проект Государственного бюджета Украины. Однако решения референдума так и не были воплощены в жизнь. ** Впервые в испанской корриде принял участие русский тореадор. * 18 апреля — В. Путин высказался против создания США национальной системы ПРО. * 19 апреля ** на острове Самал при заходе на посадку в аэропорт Давао потерпел катастрофу Boeing 737-2H4 компании Air Philippines, в результате погиб 131 человек. Крупнейшая авиакатастрофа на Филиппинах. ** В Центральной Румынии открыто крупнейшее в Европе месторождение золота. * 21 апреля ** Госдума России ратифицировала договор о полном прекращении ядерных испытаний. ** Владимир Путин утвердил Военную доктрину Российской ФедерацииВнешняя политика и безопасность современной России. 1991—2002: Хрестоматия. Том II // ИНО-Центр, 2002. * 23 апреля — Вторая чеченская война: нападение на колонну 51-го парашютно-десантного полка Тульской дивизии ВДВ и ВОП 66-го полка оперативного назначения ВВ у селения Сержень-Юрт. Потери российских военнослужащих: 16 убитых, 7 раненых (1 на ВОПе ВВ); 7 единиц техники. * 24 апреля — во время учений Черноморского флота ВМФ РФ учебная крылатая ракета попала в украинское пассажирское судно «Верещагин». * 26 апреля ** Президент Украины Леонид Кучма заявил, что Чернобыльская АЭС будет закрыта до конца 2000 года. ** В Москве выставлены на обозрение останки Гитлера (фрагмент черепа с пулевым отверстием). * 28 апреля — Турция, Азербайджан и Грузия заключили договор о строительстве нефтепровода для транспортировки каспийской нефти в обход России. * 29 апреля — Германия передала России фрагменты Янтарной комнаты. * 30 апреля — Папа Римский Иоанн Павел II причислил блаженную сестру Фаустину Ковальскую к лику святых. Май 150px|thumb|Присяга избранного президента России Путина народу РФ. 7 мая 2000 года 200px|thumb|Михаил Касьянов 200px|thumb|Владимир Яковлев * 3 мая — Лондонская и Франкфуртская биржи объявили о слиянии и создании крупнейшей в мире биржи с акциями на сумму около 4 триллионов долларов. * 5 мая — Ущерб от нового компьютерного вируса «I love you» составил только в Северной Америке миллиард долларов. * 6 мая — Россия принята в Международную торговую палату. * 7 мая — инаугурация Президента России Владимира Владимировича Путина. * 11 мая ** Сотрудники Генпрокуратуры, ФСБ и ФСНП России произвели обыски в центральных офисах холдинга Владимира Гусинского «Медиа-Мост» в связи с уголовным делом, возбуждённым в отношении холдинга 26 апреля по статьям 137 (нарушение неприкосновенности частной жизни), 138 (нарушение тайны переписки) и 181 (незаконное получение и разглашение сведений, составляющих коммерческую или банковскую тайну) Уголовного кодекса РФ.Lenta.ru: В России: Против «Группы Мост» возбуждено уголовное дело ** Георгий Арсенишвили стал государственным министром Грузии. * 12 мая — Андраник Маргарян стал премьер-министром Армении. * 13 мая ** Президент России Владимир Путин подписал указ № 849 «О полномочном представителе Президента Российской Федерации в федеральном округе», согласно которому в России были созданы федеральные округа. ** В Стокгольме (Швеция) состоялся 45-й Конкурс Песни Евровидение 2000. * 14 мая ** на выборах губернатора Санкт-Петербурга Владимир Яковлев переизбран на второй срок. ** в Эфиопии состоялся первый тур всеобщих выборов, став вторыми по счёту многопартийными выборами в истории страны. * 15 мая ** 9 человек ранено в Ираке в результате бомбардировок американской и британской авиацией. ** Прекратила свою деятельность Миссия наблюдателей ООН в Таджикистане . * 16 мая ** В США испытано новое лекарство от алкоголизма. ** Ахмет Сезер стал президентом Турции. * 17 мая — премьер-министром России утверждён Михаил Касьянов. * 18 мая — 1 человек погиб и 4 получили ранения в результате бомбардировки авиацией США и Великобритании территории Ирака. * 19 мая — 98-й старт (STS-101) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 21-й полёт шаттла Атлантис. Экипаж — Джеймс Халселл, Скотт Хоровитц, Сьюзан Хелмс, Юрий Усачёв (Россия), Джеймс Восс, Мэри Уэбер, Джеффри Уильямс. * 20 мая — Указом президента утверждены направления налоговой реформы, предусматривавшие снижение общего налогового бремени, создание справедливой и нейтральной по отношению к экономическим решениям налоговой системы, её упрощение, улучшение налогового администрирования и повышение уровня собираемости налогов. * 21 мая — в Швейцарии на референдуме большинство жителей проголосовали за расширение отношений с Европейским союзом. * 24 мая ** Государственная дума РФ приняла поправку, запрещающую пропаганду наркотиков и способов их приготовленияДума приняла поправку, запрещающую пропаганду наркотиков и способов их приготовления — ПОЛИТ.РУ. ** Завершение вывода израильских войск из Ливана. Израиль выполнил, таким образом, резолюцию № 425 Совета Безопасности ООН от 1978 г., требовавшую вывода израильских сил из ЛиванаИзраильтяне уходят из южного Ливана | BBC Russian Service. * 25 мая — Завершение вооружённого конфликта между Эфиопией и Эритреей за контроль над спорными пограничными территориями. * 26 мая — Парламент Кыргызстана проголосовал за переименование страны. Отныне официальное наименование государства — «Республика Киргизия». За это решение высказалось 42 депутата, против — 2. * 27 мая ** министерство связи Туркмении отозвало лицензии у всех частных провайдеров Интернета в республике. ** в Китае католический священник получил шесть лет тюрьмы за издание Библии и других религиозных книг. Обвинили его в незаконных публикациях и тайном проповедовании католицизма. В китайской конституции упомянут принцип свободы вероисповедания, но посещать можно лишь одобренные государством церкви. * 30 мая — А. Акаев подписал Закон о придании в Киргизии русскому языку официального статуса. * 31 мая — взрыв в Волгограде на проспекте Жукова. Отряд военнослужащих шёл на завтрак. Взрывчатка была закреплена на дереве на высоте 1,3 м. В качестве начинки использовались два килограмма тротила и куски толстой проволоки. Бомба сработала по сигналу с пульта дистанционного управления в пять минут восьмого. Один человек погиб, 15 ранены. Июнь 200px|thumb|Ахмат Кадыров * 2 июня — Президент Украины Л. Кучма «категорически запретил несанкционированный отбор газа из транзитной трубы и его выделение неплатежеспособным потребителям до юридического урегулирования вопроса долга с российской стороной»-то есть официально признал неконтролируемое воровство, которое долго отрицалось. * 6 июня — На шоссе между Лондоном и Ярмутом произошла автомобильная авария. Автобус, в котором находились 30 пассажиров, столкнулся с автомобилем, съехал с дороги и врезался в дерево. В результате аварии погиб водитель и ранены 27 человек, один из которых серьёзно. Пострадавшие были отправлены в местную больницу. * 7 июня — Вторая чеченская война: в селе Алхан-Юрт (Чечня) двое террористов-смертников взорвали гружённый взрывчаткой грузовик вблизи здания милиции. Одной из смертниц была родственница Мовсара Бараева, позднее захватившего в 2002 здание театрального центра на Дубровке (Москва). Погибли двое милиционеров, пятеро были раненыLenta.ru: Россия: Омоновцев в Алхан-Юрте взорвала сестра Бараева. . * 10 июня — Глава Сирии Хафез Асад скончался от сердечного приступа, спустя месяц преемником стал его сын Башар Асад. * 12 июня ** главой администрации Чеченской Республики назначен Ахмат Кадыров. ** Захват заложников в автобусе 174 в Рио-де-Жанейро. Преступление имело огромный резонанс поскольку происходило в присутствии большого количества народа и представителей прессы, велась трансляция в прямом эфире, а также ввиду крайне неудачных действий полиции. * 13 июня — Владимир Гусинский был задержан Генеральной прокуратурой РФ как подозреваемый в мошенничестве, в котором фигурировали холдинг Гусинского «Медиа-Мост», ООО «Русское видео — 11-й канал» и ФГУП «Русское видео». «Медиа-Мост» был в то же время вовлечён в спор о займе, полученном от «Газпрома» . По утверждению Гусинского (косвенного подтверждаемому решением ЕСПЧ ), он был выпущен в обмен на подписание некого документа («протокол № 6») с министром печати Михаилом Лесиным. Война с олигархами По этому соглашению Гусинский должен был продать «Медиа-Мост» «Газпрому» по установленной последним цене. «Медиа-Мост» отказался подчиниться соглашению. * 14 июня ** Казахстан и Бруней установили дипломатические отношение. ** Грузия вступила в ВТОWTO | Georgia — Member information. * 16 июня — приземление корабля Союз ТМ-30. Экипаж посадки — С. В. Залётин, А. Ю. Калери. * 17 июня — На территории Великобритании остановлено воздушное сообщение. Около 10 часов утра по местному времени вышел из строя главный компьютер Национальной авиадиспетчерской службы, находящейся неподалёку от аэропорта Хитроу. * 21 июня — парламент Шотландии отменил Параграф 28, вступивший в силу 24 мая 1988 года и запрещавший «пропаганду гомосексуализма». На остальных территориях Великобритании параграф был отменён почти через три с половиной года. * 23 июня — Директива 2000/36/ЕС * 29 июня — близ от Сулавеси потерпел крушение паром «Кахая Бахари» ( ); погибло 492 человека. Июль * 1 июля ** В США разрешено заверять финансовые документы электронной подписью. ** Эресуннский мост * 2 июля ** Вторая чеченская война: в результате серии терактов с использованием заминированных грузовиков погибло более 30 милиционеров и военнослужащих федеральных сил. ** На досрочных выборах губернатора Самарской области в первом туре победил губернатор в отставке Константин Титов (СПС) (53 %). * 3 июля — Ликвидирована Судебная палата по информационным спорам — независимый в своих суждениях квазисудебный орган, взявшийся за долгое и мучительное дело воспитания добропорядочности в СМИ. Предлогом ликвидации послужила «оптимизация президентской администрации», хотя палата в неё не входила. * 4 июля — Авария Ту-154 в Салониках, никто из находившихся на его борту 94 человек (86 пассажиров и 8 членов экипажа) не пострадал. * 9 июля — Взрыв на городском рынке Владикавказа (Северная Осетия). Мощность взрывного устройства составила 150—200 граммов в тротиловом эквиваленте. В результате теракта 6 человек погибли, 18 ранены. * 9—19 июля — в и Балтиморе (США) состоялась восьмая пленарная сессия Смешанной международной комиссии по богословскому диалогу, её темой стало обсуждение вопроса «Экклесиологические и канонические предпосылки униатства». * 11—25 июля — в Кэмп-Дэвиде переговоры по инициативе и при посредничестве президента США Билла Клинтона, между премьер-министром Израиля Эхудом Бараком и председателем ПНА Ясиром Арафатом об окончательном урегулировании Палестино-Израильского конфликта завершились неудачей. * 12 июля — КНДР и Филиппины установили отношения . * 16 июля — Принято решение об увеличении числа доменов Интернет. * 21 июля — Обнаружен труп мэра города Яровое Алтайского края Михаила Чехонадских, пропавшего 17 июля во время служебной командировки. * 21—23 июля — На очередном саммите «Группы восьми» на Окинаве (Япония) был рассмотрен весь комплекс глобальных международных проблем. * 25 июля — Катастрофа сверхзвукового авиалайнера «Конкорд» при вылете из парижского аэропорта Шарль де Голль. Погибли все находившиеся на борту 109 человек (100 пассажиров и 9 членов экипажа), а также 4 человека на земле. * 28 июля — Начала вещание российская молодёжная радиостанция Love Radio. * 29 июля — была взорвана последняя штольня Семипалатинского полигона в Казахстане. * 30 июля — в Венесуэле проведены всеобщие и региональные выборы. Август 200px|thumb|Пожар на Останкинской телебашне 27 августа 2000 года. Вид с Продольного проезда * 5 августа ** Принят закон «О порядке формирования Совета Федерации». 29 июля были внесены поправки в закон «Об общих принципах организации законодательных (представительных) и исполнительных органах государственной власти субъектов РФ», а 4 августа — в закон «Об общих принципах организации местного самоуправления в РФ». ** Владимир Путин подписал вторую часть Налогового кодекса, по которому вводилась единая 13-процентная ставка подоходного налога. * 7 августа — DeviantArt * 8 августа ** взрыв в Москве в подземном переходе у станции метро «Пушкинская». ** Учёные Великобритании, США и Италии официально объявили о начале опытов по клонированию человека. * 12 августа ** в Баренцевом море потерпела катастрофу атомная подводная лодка «Курск». ** В результате бомбардировки авиацией США и Великобритании гражданских объектов на юге Ирака погибло несколько человек. * 13 августа — в Москве в храме Христа Спасителя открылся юбилейный архиерейский собор Русской Православной Церкви. * 15 августа — Начало вещания радиостанции «Шансон». * 17 августа — на первом этаже рижского универмага Centrs произошли два мощных взрыва, количество пострадавших составило около 30 человек, одна женщина умерла от полученных ранений. * 23 августа — A320 упал в Персидский залив, погибли 143 человека. * 27 августа ** пожар на Останкинской телебашне в Москве. Только к сентябрю 2001 года телевещание в Москве и Московской области полностью нормализовалось. ** Али Бенфлис назначен премьер-министром Алжира. * 28 августа — Россия и Союзная Республика Югославия подписали соглашение о свободной торговле. Югославия — первая из стран дальнего зарубежья, с которой Россия подписала соглашение о свободной торговлеОбзор экономических показателей, 15 февраля 2001. * 31 августа — во втором туре всеобщих выборов в Эфиопии победу одержала правящая коалиция РДФЭН, завоевавшая почти 90 % мест в Палате народных представителей. Сентябрь * 1 сентября — Президент России В. Путин учредил Государственный совет, в который вошли главы всех субъектов РФ. * 3 сентября — Создана украинская поп-группа ВИА Гра. * 8 сентября ** Албания принята во ВТОWTO | Albania — Member information. ** 99-й старт (STS-106) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 22-й полёт шаттла Атлантис. Экипаж — Терренс Уилкатт, Скотт Олтман, Дэниел Бёрбэнк, Эдвард Лу, Ричард Мастраккио, Юрий Маленченко (Россия), Борис Моруков (Россия). ** Резолюции № A/RES/52/2 Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН принята Декларация тысячелетия Организации Объединённых Наций. * 9 сентября — Принята Доктрина информационной безопасности России. * 10 сентября — Из-за гиперинфляции отменено хождение эквадорского сукре. Единственным платёжным средством Эквадора стал доллар США. С апреля сукре постепенно начал заменяться долларом. * 13 сентября — Mac OS X Public Beta * 14 сентября ** Корпорация Microsoft выпустила операционную систему Windows Millennium Edition. ** Подложенная в машину бомба взорвалась у входа в здание фондовой биржи в Джакарте и вызывала цепь взрывов соседних автомобилей, погибло 15 человек. * 15 сентября — состоялась церемония открытия XXVII летних Олимпийских игр в Сиднее, Австралия. * 16 сентября — на международной авиакосмической выставке в Киеве во время показательного полёта разбился Як-52 под управлением первого заместителя главы МИД Украины генерал-полковника Леонида Бородича. * 17 сентября — убит украинский журналист Георгий Гонгадзе. Его обезглавленное тело было найдено 2 ноября в Таращанском лесу примерно в 100 километрах от Киева . * 18 сентября — Директива 2000/53/ЕС * 19 сентября — В Берлине совершена попытка поджога Рейхстага. 22-летний немец на своём автомобиле «Volkswagen Golf» попытался сквозь стеклянные витрины прорваться внутрь здания. Машина застряла. Позже выяснилось, что она была облита со всех сторон бензином. * 20 сентября — Власти Тайваня арестовали 25-летнего Чэн Инь-Хао, создателя знаменитого компьютерного вируса CIH («ЧИХ»), названного по инициалам автора. В народе вирус известен как «Чернобыль», так как одна из его версий активируется 26 апреля, в годовщину аварии на АЭС. * 24 сентября ** Состоялись парламентские и президентские выборы в СРЮ и местные выборы в Сербии и Косово. Воислав Коштуница получил поддержку 50,24 % избирателей, Слободан Милошевич — 37,15, Томислав Николич — 5,88, Воислав Михаилович — 2,95 %. Избирком объявил, что ни один кандидат не набрал минимального количества голосов, и необходимо провести второй раундТема дня — Справка — Новейшая история Сербии и Югославии: кровавое десятилетие. и последнее. ** Во Франции прошел конституционный референдум по вопросу о сокращении президентского срока с 7 до 5 лет. При относительно невысокой явке (30,2 %) подавляющее большинство избирателей (73,2 %) высказалось за сокращение срока правления. * 26 сентября — Открылся новый веб-сайт правительства США, объединивший 20 тыс. правительственных сайтов (в нём около 27 миллионов веб-страниц). * 27 сентября ** на перекрестке Нецарим в секторе Газа взорвались два заряда взрывчаткиIDF Spokesperson’s Office: Background information on Netzarim Junction, 9 October 2000. В результате теракта был тяжело ранен солдат бригады «Гивати», сопровождавший конвой гражданских машин. 28 сентября он скончался. Начало интифады Аль-Аксы. ** Рядом с островом Парос в Эгейском море произошло кораблекрушение — греческий паром «Экспресс-Самина» натолкнулся на скалы и за несколько минут затонул. В результате катастрофы погиб 81 человек. * 28 сентября ** Израильский премьер Эхуд Барак впервые признал возможность раздела Иерусалима. По его словам, мирное соглашение с палестинцами, если оно будет заключено, будет содержать договорённость о том, что Западная часть города остаётся столицей Израиля, а Восточная — станет столицей Палестинского государстваЭхуд Барак впервые признал возможность раздела Иерусалима . В этот же день лидер оппозиционной партии «Ликуд» Ариэль Шарон под охраной сотен полицейских посетил Храмовой гору. После того как Шарон спустился с Храмовой горы, собравшиеся на горе палестинцы стали закидывать камнями израильских полицейских (см. также раздел Визит Шарона на Храмовую гору). ** Хорватскими СМИ опубликовано открытое письмо, подписанное двенадцатью генералами вооружённых сил Хорватии. Авторы письма обвиняли правительство, ведущих политиков и СМИ Хорватии в попытке криминализировать события и действия войны в Хорватии 1991—1995 годов, а также в неподобающем обращении с ветеранами той войны. На следующий день, 29 сентября, президент Хорватии Степан Месич отправил в отставку семерых генералов-подписантов. Это событие привело к скандалу в хорватской политике, но считается одной из ключевых вех десятилетнего президентства С. Месича. * 29 сентября—5 октября — «бульдозерная революция» в Югославии, отставка Слободана Милошевича. Октябрь 150px|thumb|Александр Квасьневский 150px|thumb|Янез Дрновшек 200px|thumb|Аскар Акаев * 1 октября ** церемония закрытия XXVII летних Олимпийских игр. ** В Нидерландах легализована проституция. * 6 октября — в 16:03-16:05 в Пятигорске и Невинномысске одновременно прогремели четыре взрыва. Первый взрыв произошёл на автобусной остановке на улице Гагарина рядом с администрацией Невинномысска, второй — Казачьем рынке Невинномысска, третий и четвёртый взрывы произошли на платформе железнодорожного вокзала в Пятигорске. В результате терактов 4 человека погибли, 20 ранены. * 8 октября ** На парламентских выборах в Литве новое правительство сформировали либералы вместе с двумя мелкими партиями. ** На президентских выборах в Польше победу одержал действующий президент Александр Квасьневский. * 10 октября — в Астане (Казахстан) президентами Белоруссии, Казахстана, Киргизии, России и Таджикистана был подписан Договор об учреждении Евразийского экономического сообщества (ЕврАзЭС)Новый многополярный мир. Экономический кризис и СНГ. * 11 октября — 100-й старт (STS-92) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 28-й полёт шаттла Дискавери. Экипаж — Брайан Даффи, Памела Мелрой, Лерой Чиао, Уильям МакАртур, Петер Уайсофф, Майкл Лопес-Алегриа, Коити Ваката. * 12 октября ** Линчевание в Рамалле — убийство двух израильских нестроевых резервистов Вадима Нуржица и Йосефа Авраами арабской толпой в городе Рамалла в начале интифады Аль-Акса. ** Атака на эсминец USS Cole (DDG-67) в порту йеменского города Аден. Нападение совершили смертники, взорвав рядом с кораблём моторный катер, начиненный несколькими сотнями килограмм взрывчатки. * 15 октября ** на парламентских выборах в Словении победила Либеральная демократия Словении, получившая 34 из 90 мест в парламенте. Лидер партии Янез Дрновшек вернулся на пост Премьер-министра Словении. ** состоялись выборы в Палату представителей Национального собрания Республики Беларусь, которые были бойкотированы оппозиционными партиями. ** На первых выборах Президента в последней (не считая Дагестана) парламентской республике Удмуртия победил председатель Госсовета Александр Волков (37,8 %) (Отечество, поддержан левой оппозицией). * 16 октября ** Президент Грузии Эдуард Шеварднадзе заявил, что его страна имеет право на долю собственности бывшего Советского Союза. После развала СССР в 1991 году Россия взяла на себя долговые обязательства большинства советских республик, включая Грузию, в обмен на их доли в советских активах, таких как алмазо- и золоторезервы, а также собственность за рубежом. Однако грузинская сторона заявляет, что парламент Грузии никогда не ратифицировал эту сделку. ** Марш миллиона семей * 17 октября — Армения и Сент-Люсия установили дипломатические отношение . * 19 октября — два сотрудника личной охраны Ясира Арафата погибли в результате взрыва в штаб-квартире палестинской службы безопасности в Вифлееме. Ещё 10 получили ранения. * 22 октября ** движение Талибан запретило населению Афганистана заниматься спортом по вечерам. ** Губернатор Сахалинской области Игорь Фархутдинов (поддержан Единством, Отечеством и Яблоком) переизбран, набрав около 60 %; в Курской области назначено повторное голосование. * 23 октября ** Китайские археологи обнаружили музей музыкальных инструментов, который был создан 2 тысячи лет назад, в эпоху династии Хань. ** Президент США Билл Клинтон подписал указ о выделении 58 млрд долл. на установление национального стандарта употребления алкоголя за рулём. Согласно документу, теперь в крови водителя может содержаться не более чем 0,08 % алкоголя. * 24 октября — После двух недель напряжённых переговоров сербский парламент утвердил формирование переходного правительства до выборов 23 декабря под руководством социалиста Миломира Минича. * 25 октября — катастрофа Ил-18 под Батуми, погибли 84 человека. * 29 октября ** Аскар Акаев переизбран президентом Республики Кыргызстан на третий срок. ** В Читинской области и Агинском Бурятском автономном округе переизбраны губернаторы Равиль Гениатулин (поддержан НПСР) (57 %) и Баир Жамсуев (поддержан НПСР и Отечеством) (89,3 %) соответственно. ** В Будённовске на конечной остановке взорвано маршрутное такси. Пострадал водительНовости NEWSru.com:: В Будённовске задержан подозреваемый во взрыве «маршрутки» 29 октября.. * 30 октября — введение национальной валюты — «сомони» в Республике Таджикистан. * 31 октября ** Старт космического корабля Союз ТМ-31. Экипаж старта — Ю. П. Гидзенко, С. К. Крикалёв и У. Шеперд (США). ** В аэропорту им. Чан Кай-ши при взлёте разбился Boeing 747 компании Singapore Airlines, погибли 83 из 179 человек на борту. Ноябрь 200px|thumb|Джордж Буш-младший 200px|thumb|Жан Кретьен * 1 ноября — Союзная Республика Югославия принята в ООН. * 4 ноября — В Югославии сформировано правительство во главе с Зораном Жижича. * 5 ноября ** В Магаданской и Курской области победили Александр Михайлов и Валентин Цветков соответственно; в Калининградской области назначено повторное голосование. ** в Азербайджане прошел первый тур парламентских выборов. ** Фудзимура, Синъити * 7 ноября — президентские выборы в США. Победителем выборов стал Джордж Буш-младший. * 11 ноября ** в результате возгорания поезда-фуникулёра в австрийском горнолыжном курорте Капрун погибли 155 человек. ** Захват российского самолёта Ту-154 чеченским террористом во время рейса по маршруту Махачкала — Москва. Угрожая привести в действие взрывное устройство, он потребовал лететь в Израиль. После приземления на израильской военной базе Увда террорист сдался властям. ** Парламентские и региональные выборы в Боснии и Герцеговине. ** Референдум в Словакии (2000) * 12 ноября ** Участники саммита глав 56 исламских государств в Катаре договариваются о поддержке паленстинцев в борьбе против Израиля. Кроме того, они решают обратиться ко всем мусульманским государствам с предложением заморозить все отношения с Израилем. ** Вице-губернатор Калужской области Анатолий Артамонов и заместитель губернатора Евгений Моисеев победили на выборах в Калужской области; Евгений Михайлов переизбран губернатором Псковской области. * 13 ноября — Президент РФ Владимир Путин выступил с заявлением, в котором предложил в будущем снизить уровень ядерных боезапасов России и США. В заявлении российского президента выдвигается предложение сократить уровень ядерных боезапасов РФ и США до 1500 единиц с каждой стороны, но и это не предел. * 17 ноября — Украина никогда не будет ядерным государством, заявил президент Украины Леонид Кучма на встрече со студентами Института международных отношений КНУ. * 19 ноября ** Перуанский президент Альберто Фухимори в Токио заявил о своей отставке и то, что он на «долгое время» останется в Японии. ** Адмирал Владимир Егоров избран губернатором Калининградской области; Виктор Малеев переизбран губернатором Усть-Ордынского Бурятского автономного округа. * 24 ноября — неудачная попытка вооружённого переворота в Камбодже: Бойцы за свободу Камбоджи под руководством Ясит Чхуна и Ричарда Кири Кима атаковали правительственные здания в Пономпене. Акция подавлена правительственными силами. * 26 ноября ** на парламентских выборах в Румынии правоцентристская коалиция потерпела сокрушительное поражение, а бывший президент Ион Илиеску одержал победу в первом туре президентских выборов. ** Губернатор Курганской области Олег Богомолов вышел во второй тур губернаторских выборов. * 27 ноября ** на канадских федеральных выборах премьер-министром вновь стал глава либеральной партии Жан Кретьен. Официальной оппозицией стал Канадский союз. ** В Норвегии состоялось открытие Лердальского тоннеля. Длина подземного шоссе, соединяющего Лердал и Эурланн и проходящего под одной из самых красивых горных частей страны, составила 24,5 км. * 28 ноября — Лидер Социалистической партии Украины Александр Мороз обнародовал в украинских СМИ аудиозапись, на которой были записаны разговоры президента Леонида Кучмы, главы администрации президента Владимира Литвина и министра внутренних дел Украины Юрия Кравченко, касающиеся исчезновения журналиста Георгия Гонгадзе (так называемый «кассетный скандал»). Это послужило началом акции «Украина без Кучмы», организованной оппозицией. Акция представляла собой многолюдные уличные демонстрации и палаточные городки в центре Киева. Декабрь * 1 декабря — 101-й старт (STS-97) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 15-й полёт шаттла Индевор. Экипаж — Брент Джетт, Майкл Блумфилд, Джозеф Таннер, Марк Гарно (Канада), Карлос Норьега. * 3 декабря ** В десяти субъектах России прошли выборы глав регионов. В Краснодарском крае, Астраханской области. Пермской области, Корякском автономном округе были выбраны губернаторы; в Архангельской, Ивановской, Камчатской и Рязанской областях, в Республике Марий Эл, в Ставропольском крае и Коми-Пермяцком автономном округе назначено повторное голосование. ** В Венесуэле проведён референдум о выборности руководства профсоюзов . * 6 декабря ** убит глава городской администрации города Мурома Владимирской области Пётр Кауров. Он был найден с огнестрельным ранением около собственного гаража. ** открыт Ливерморий — химический элемент с атомным номером 116. * 8 декабря — в городе Пятигорске (Ставропольский край) в районе Верхнего рынка одновременно были взорваны два автомобиля. В результате терактов погибли 4 человека, 45 ранены. * Был проведён последний успешный сеанс связи с «Пионером-6» в честь 35-летия его запуска. * 9 декабря — Премьер-министр Израиля Эхуд Барак подал в отставку. * 10 декабря ** Ион Илиеску одержал победу во втором туре президентских выборах в Румынии. ** В пяти субъектах России прошли выборы глав регионов. Переизбраны губернаторы Брянской области Юрий Лодкин (32 %); Владимирской области Николай Виноградов (65 %); Курганской области Олег Богомолов (51 %) и Хабаровского края Виктор Ишаев (88 %); в Костромской области назначено повторное голосование. * 11 декабря — в США началась регулярная эксплуатация высокоскоростных поездов «Acela Express». * 13—17 декабря — в Гаване Владимир Путин и кубинский лидер Фидель Кастро договариваются о более тесном сотрудничестве. * 15 декабря ** остановлен 3-й реактор Чернобыльской АЭС и электростанция окончательно закрылась. ** в Киеве состоялся первый протест в рамках акции «Украина без Кучмы». Его участники требовали отставки президента страны Леонида Кучмы, с которым связывалось убийство оппозиционного журналиста Георгия Гонгадзе в сентябре месяце. В акции приняли участие 24 политические партии и общественные организации, среди которых «Социалистическая партия Украины», партия «Собор», «Украинская республиканская партия», партия «Реформы и порядок», УНА-УНСО, «Украинский коммунистический союз молодёжи», «Всеукраинская партия трудящихся» и другие. * 17 декабря — В семи субъектах России прошли повторные выборы глав регионов. Губернатором Ставропольского края переизбран Генерал Александр Черногоров (56,5 %); губернатором Архангельской области переизбран Анатолий Ефремов (58,5 %); губернатором Ивановской области избран Владимир Тихонов (62,3 %); губернатором Камчатской области избран Михаил Машковцев (46,2 %); губернатором Рязанской области переизбран Вячеслав Любимов (65,1 %); президентом Республики Марий Эл избран Леонид Маркелов (57,9 %); губернатором Коми-Пермяцкого автономного округа избран бывший первый вице-губернатор округа Геннадий Савельев (44,2 %). * 19 декабря ** Вторая чеченская война: осуществлена попытка подрыва здания комендатуры Ленинского района (Грозный, Чечня). ** Европейский консорциум «Аэробус» дал официальный старт строительству нового пассажирского самолёта. Аэробус А-380, который ранее обозначался как А-3ХХ, станет самым большим в мире пассажирским самолётом. * 20 декабря — Парламент Великобритании одобрил клонирование, но исключительно в медицинских целях. * 21 декабря — Нидерланды стали первой в мире страной, узаконившей однополые браки. * 23 декабря — На парламентских выборах в Сербии так же, как и в СРЮ, победила ДОС, получившая 63,9 % голосов (176 депутатских мандатов), СПС поддержали 13,5 % избирателей (37 мест), СРП — 8,6 % (23 места), Партию сербского единства убитого незадолго до этого Ж. Ражнатовича-Аркана — 5,3 % (14 мест). Сербское движение обновления и ЮЛ не прошли в сербский парламент. * 24 декабря ** В семи субъектах России прошли выборы глав регионов. Председателям правительства Республики Хакасия переизбран Алексей Лебедь (72,3 %); губернатором Волгоградской области переизбран Николай Максюта (36,52 %); губернатором Воронежской области избран начальник УФСБ по области Владимир Кулаков (59,9 %); губернатором Костромской области переизбран Виктор Шершунов (63 %); губернатором Ульяновской области избран генерал Владимир Шаманов (56,3 %); губернатором Челябинской области переизбран Петр Сумин (58,7 %); губернатором Чукотки избран депутат Госдумы и олигарх Роман Абрамович (90,6 %). На выборах мэра Челябинска победил действующий мэр Вячеслав Тарасов, набравший 41,83 % голосов избирателей. ** в Индонезии совершен ряд нападений на церкви и священнослужителей с применением взрывных устройств: 18 человек погибли и ранены. Ответственность за эти теракты взяла на себя группировка «Джемаа Исламия». * 25 декабря — Конституционными законами утверждены государственный флаг (триколор), герб (двуглавый орёл) и гимн (на музыку А. Александрова). * 30 декабря — последний эфир телеигры Что? Где? Когда? с участием Владимира Ворошилова. * 31 декабря — конец XX века и 2-го тысячелетия * Декабрь — Кризис на Чешском телевидении: спорное назначение Иржи Годача генеральным директором привело к настоящей войне за эфирное время и началу массовой цензуры на телевидении. 21 декабря прекратили вещание Первый и Второй телеканалыКризис на Чешском телевидении , но возмущённые журналисты устроили забастовку и отказались покидать студию новостей. На стороне протестовавших выступил даже президент Вацлав Гавел, однако все попытки возобновить трансляцию прерывались «по техническим причинам», а единственные выпуски новостей выходили с участием Яны Бобшиковой, ставленницы Годача. 12 января 2001 Иржи Годач покинул должность генерального директораМногодневный кризис на общественном Чешском телевидении может разрешиться уже сегодня , однако протесты не прекращались вплоть до ухода всех сторонников Годача. Продолжающиеся события * Гражданская война в Бирме * Гражданская война в Анголе * Война в Восточном Тиморе * Ачехский конфликт * Вторая гражданская война в Судане * Гражданская война на Шри-Ланке * Турецко-курдский конфликт * Арабо-израильский конфликт * Карабахский конфликт * Гражданская война в Сомали * Вторая гражданская война в Либерии * Гражданская война в Афганистане * Кашмирский конфликт * Грузино-южноосетинский конфликт Наука Спорт Музыка Кино Телевидение Театр Литература Компьютерные игры Авиация Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Родились * 8 января — Ноа Сайрус, американская актриса. * 6 февраля — Юлия Полячихина, российская модель, победительница конкурса «Мисс Россия» в 2018 году. * 9 апреля — Каори Сакамото, японская фигуристка-одиночница, победительница Чемпионата четырёх континентов. * 8 ноября — Жасмин Томпсон - британская певица, автор песен и композитор. * 10 ноября — Ангелина Мельникова, российская гимнастка. * 10 ноября — Маккензи Фой, американская актриса и модель. Скончались Январь * 1 января — Александр Соловьёв, советский и российский актёр кино. * 7 января — Махмуд Эсамбаев, чеченский советский танцор. * 15 января ** Тадеуш Вроньский, польский скрипач, музыковед и музыкальный педагог. ** Желько Ражнатович «Аркан», сербский бизнесмен и политик, основатель и командир Сербской добровольческой гвардии. * 19 января — Беттино Кракси, итальянский политик, Председатель Совета министров Италии в 1983-1987 годах. * 20 января — Изабелла Юрьева, советская и российская эстрадная певица, исполнительница песен и романсов (род. в 1899). * 26 января — Альфред ван Вогт, американский писатель-фантаст. Февраль * 10 февраля — Ион Георге Маурер, румынский государственный деятель, премьер-министр Румынии в 1961—1974. * 10 февраля — Джим Варни, американский актёр. * 11 февраля — Роже Вадим, французский режиссёр, сценарист, актёр и продюсер. * 12 февраля — Скримин Джей Хокинс, афроамериканский музыкант. Один из самых известных и влиятельных американских музыкантов 1950-х годов. * 20 февраля — Собчак, Анатолий Александрович, российский политический деятель времён «перестройки», первый мэр Санкт-Петербурга. * 22 февраля — Дорофеев Анатолий Васильевич (1920—2000), Герой Российской Федерации. * 29 февраля — Моисеев, Никита Николаевич, советский учёный. Март * 9 марта — Артём Генрихович Боровик, российский журналист, президент издательского холдинга «Совершенно секретно». Апрель * 6 апреля — Хабиб Бургиба, тунисский государственный и политический деятель, первый президент страны в 1957—1987 годах. * 25 апреля — Алла Дмитриевна Ларионова, актриса театра и кино, народная артистка РСФСР * 29 апреля — Фам Ван Донг, вьетнамский государственный и политический деятель, премьер-министр Вьетнама в 1955—1987 годах. Май * 1 мая — Стив Ривз, американский культурист и актёр. * 17 мая — Ангелина Степанова, народная артистка СССР, актриса Московского художественного театра им. Чехова.. * 19 мая — Евгений Васильевич Хрунов, советский космонавт. * 24 мая — Олег Ефремов, советский и российский актёр, худрук и режиссёр Московского художественного театра им. Чехова. * 26 мая — Шимон Клугер (р. 1925) — последний еврейский житель города Освенцим. * 31 мая — Пётр Младенов, болгарский политик, первый президент Болгарии. Июнь * 2 июня — Фёдоров, Святослав Николаевич, российский врач-офтальмолог. * 10 июня — Хафез Асад, сирийский военный, государственный и политический деятель, президент Сирии с 1971 по 2000, генерал. * 15 июня — Горин, Григорий Израилевич, советский и российский драматург, прозаик, писатель-сатирик. * 24 июня — Анатолий Фирсов, хоккеист, один из лучших нападающих в истории хоккея. * 29 июня — Дюша Романов, советский и российский рок-музыкант, более всего известный в качестве участника рок-группы «Аквариум». Июль * 4 июля — Юрий Клинских, советский и российский музыкант, поэт, композитор, основатель и лидер группы «Сектор газа». Август * 5 августа — Алек Гиннесс, британский актёр. * 12 августа — Николай Лавров, советский и российский актёр. * 14 августа — Ростислав Вовкушевский, советский и российский живописец (род. 1917). Сентябрь * 10 сентября — Борис Кумаритов, российский актёр театра и дубляжа (род. 1939). * 16 сентября — Александра Петрова, российская модель, победительница конкурса «Мисс Россия-1996» и других конкурсов красоты (убита). * 20 сентября — Герман Титов, советский космонавт (род. 1935). * 27 сентября — Пётр Пуко, советский художник (род. 1915). * 27 сентября — Пьер Эллиот Трюдо, канадский политик, премьер-министр Канады в 1968—1979 и 1980—1984 годах (род. 1919) Октябрь * 10 октября — Сиримаво Бандаранаике, премьер-министр Шри-Ланки в 1960—1965, 1970—1977, 1994—2000 гг.; первая в мире женщина-премьер-министр (род. 1916). * 14 октября — Вячеслав Богачев, советский и российский актёр. * 20 октября — Сергий (Соколов), епископ Новосибирский и Бердский. * 24 октября — Наталья Ченчик, советская и российская актриса театра и кино (род. 1950). Ноябрь * 5 ноября — Глеб Савинов, советский живописец и педагог, заслуженный художник Российской Федерации (род. 1915). * 6 ноября — Лайон Спрэг Де Камп, американский писатель-фантаст. * 8 ноября — Юзеф Пиньковский, польский политик глава правительства ПНР (1980—1981). * 17 ноября — Луи Неель, французский физик, лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике 1970 года, (род. 1904). * 20 ноября — Жак Шабан-Дельмас, французский политик, премьер-министр Франции в 1969—1972 (род. 1915). * 20 ноября — Вячеслав Котёночкин, советский и российский режиссёр, художник-мультипликатор (род. 1927). Декабрь * 12 декабря — Елена Дружинина (род. 1916), советский историк. Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Джордж Буш-младший, президент США. Нобелевские премии * Физика — Жорес Иванович Алфёров и Герберт Крёмер — «За разработки в полупроводниковой технике», Джек Килби — «За исследования в области интегральных схем». * Химия — Алан Хигер, Алан Мак-Диармид и Хидэки Сиракава — «За открытие проводимости в полимерах». * Медицина и физиология — Карлссон, Арвид — «За открытие того факта, что дофамин играет роль нейромедиатора и необходим для контроля двигательных функций у человека», Грингард, Пол — «За открытие механизма действия дофамина и других нейромедиаторов», Кандел, Эрик — «За открытие молекулярных механизмов работы синапсов». * Экономика — Джеймс Хекман, Дэниел Макфадден — «За развитие теории и методов анализа». * Литература — Гао Синцзянь — «Произведения вселенского значения, отмеченные горечью за положение человека в современном мире». * Премия мира — Ким Дэ Джун (президент Южной Кореи) — «За кропотливую работу в деле воссоединения Северной и Южной Кореи и укрепление демократии и прав человека в Южной Корее и Восточной Азии в целом». Экономика * Начат выпуск бытовой техники под торговой маркой Vitek; * Билет Банка России 1000 Рублей вышел в обращение; * Компания Illumina совершила первичное размещение акций. См. также Примечания